monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 26F
Hazards Overall Strategy Stack Null Damage Walls! Some Null Warps The main hazards are Damage Walls and Warps. All four sides will have Damage Walls at all times so you need a full team of NDW. If you can get a few monsters with NDW+NW, it will be great. Deal with Zombies! There will be a Zombie Loop that is similar to the one in Izanami. In order to break the loop is to defeat all Zombies in one shot. You can also try to get lucky by leaving 1 Zombie up while having 2 other mobs dead. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Izanami Zombie Loop Progression Order 1. Defeat both Zombies or 1 zombie and 2 mobs at the same time 2. Defeat the remaining mobs This stage is a Zombie Loop that is just like the one in Izanami. You either clear both zombies at once or 1 Zombie and 2 mobs. 2nd Stage - Clear All 3 Zombies at Once Progression Order 1. Deal some damage to all 3 Zombies 2. Defeat all 3 zombies at once 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Since there 3 zombies, it will be difficult for you to clear 1 Zombie and multiple mobs at the same time to break the loop. The best way is to defeat all 3 Zombies at once. Position your monsters on the top right corner for the next stage. 3rd Stage - Clear the Zombie First Captain Mica's HP: 2.2 million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombie 2. Defeat the remaining mobs 3. Defeat Captain Mica There is only 1 zombie so there won't be a Zombie Loop. Clear it first and focus on the mobs to mitigate damage. Use your Bump Combos to quickly deplete Mica's HP. Position you monsters to the top right corner for the next stage. 4th Stage - Clear the Zombie First Captain Mica's HP: 1.9 million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombie 2. Defeat the remaining mobs 3. Defeat Captain Mica Just like the previous stage, clear the Zombie first to stop the mobs from reviving. After clearing the mobs, focus onto Mica with your Bump Combos. Position your monsters on the top left corner for the next stage. Captain Mica's Attack Pattern Floors 1 and 2 Floors 3 and 4 1st Boss Stage - Meteor Attack From Turn 1 Captain Mica's HP: 1.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombie 2. Defeat Mica while clearing mobs Captain Mica will be launching an unavoidable meteor attack from turn 1. You want to either clear Mica as fast as you can or clear all the mobs to mitigate damage. Position your monsters on the left side of the map for the next stage. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on the Boss Captain Mica's HP: 1.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Mica while damaging mobs 2. Defeat both Zombies at once 3. Defeat the remaining mobs The zombies are positioned far away so it will be hard to break the Zombie Loop. Therefore, take care of Mica first. Have one monster on the top left of the map for the next stage. 3rd Boss Stage - Defeat the Zombie Captain Mica's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Zombie 2. Defeat Mica while damaging mobs Unlike the previous Boss stages, Mica will summon Drones every turn to cover her weak spots. Use your Bump Combos to bypass the Drones. Position your monsters on the top of the map for the next stage. 4th Boss Stage - Use Your Strike Shots Captain Mica's HP: 4.7 Million Progression Order 1. Use strike shots to defeat Captain Mica Use all your Strike Shots onto Mica to take down her high HP. If she is still alive afterwards, attack her while avoiding her Ex Laser. If all your monsters are on the top side of the map, you don't have to worry about the mobs attacking you.